Forever Friends
by Woffles92
Summary: The day Dastan was taken by the King and his brother was the worst of Bis' life. How was he going to manage on his own without his best friend? One-shot.


**Authors notes:** Hey again!

Yeah, it's me with another story. But it's just a one shot. I was re-watching the movie, and it got me thinking what happened to Bis after that fateful day in the market place? We know he ends up as Dastan's right hand man, but how? A little plot came into my head and I just had to write it down! Hope you all like it!

_Woffles92_

* * *

**Friends Forever  
**

Silently, the little boy wept.

He was cold, he was hungry, but most of all he was alone.

The noises of the night were so much more frightening when there was no one else beside you. Every little scratch and scrabble of a mouse, or a bat, sounded like some evil being lurking in the darkness, waiting to devour him. He huddled up even tighter and clamped his eyes shut.

This used to be _their_ den. It used to be their palace, where they sat and talked about all the marvellous things that they would do when they were grown. It was built with love and friendship, from a patchwork of cloth.

Now, in the cold and dark, he could see it for what it really was; a shabby tent of rags stolen from unguarded washing lines.

Blinking back tears, Bis heard another sound, and winced automatically. He wanted the noises to stop, so that he wouldn't be frightened any more.

"Bis!"

The boy's heart began to pound thunderously. It was the shadow demons, he was sure of it. They'd come to take him away to the place where all street boys who disappeared went to.

"Bis, are you there?" the voice hissed again. With recognition, Bis looked up, to the voice that was calling from above.

Leaning over the roof of the building beside him he could see a shadow against the inky black sky. Although the voice may have sounded ghostly, it was certainly no spirit calling him.

"Dastan!" he cried for joy as he saw the outline of his dearest friend.

The boy on the roof swung himself over the edge with no fear, and landed with a comfortable flump onto the pile of rags.

Bis flung his arms around his friend.

"I thought I'd never see you again," he cried in elation, "I thought the King had taken you as a slave, or to be hanged, or… or…"

"No!" Dastan laughed, "Bis you'll never believe what happened! I don't even believe it."

"Tell me!"

"Well… I think the king has… I think he's adopted me."

Bis was stunned. When you see the King's brother taking your friend off on his horse, this was the last thing that you would expect.  
"What?"

Dastan heaved a long sigh, before beginning his explanation.  
"The King has told me to call him father. He's also told the Princes, Tus and Garsiv, to call me brother. Tus, he's older than me, but he's been very friendly to me, showing me where everything is. I don't think Garsiv likes me very much though, he keeps hitting me when he thinks no-one's looking, but someone always is, and he gets into trouble. Oh and I have a room, all to myself, with a big bed, and lots of new clothes and…"

He trailed off. Bis wasn't looking at him anymore, instead, he stared off into the distance, with an ugly scowl on his face.

"What's wrong?" Dastan asked gently.

Bis sniffed back more tears, but instead of sorrow, they were tears of anger.

"I thought you were dead and I was all alone. But you're not dead, instead you're now a _Prince_."

He spat out the word 'Prince' like it was a foul taste on his tongue.

"I… I thought you'd be happy for me…" Dastan said disappointedly.

"You come here to gloat, and you want me to be happy for you?" he demanded.

"I'm not gloating!" protested the adopted prince, "Bis don't you know what this means?"

"That you're going to leave me, all by myself on the streets?" the boy muttered bitterly, "We used to be a team. You and me against the world, right? You promised me we'd be friends forever."

"What are you talking about? Bis, I'm not going to stop being your friend just because King Sharaman took pity on me. Tus told me that when I'm older I get to have soldiers and I get to fight in wars like all the knights in the stories!"

"I still don't get it," Bis sulked.

"You can be one of my soldiers! You'll get train with swords, and fight wars!"

"Really?"

His eyes began to sparkle as all the jealousy and anger melted away.

"Really! You'll be my best soldier, and then you'll become really important and have soldiers of your own, and live in the palace too!"

The grin on Bis' face stretched from one ear to another as he thought about it.

Suddenly, Dastan stood up.  
"Come on!" he said, "Let's go to the palace now."

"Are you mad?" Bis asked disbelievingly, "I can't go in there!"

"Sure you can. I'll just tell them you're with me. I can go anywhere I like in the palace and I can bring whoever I like."

"I don't know…"

"They let me eat whenever I want. I just call for someone and they bring me food."

The deal was sold on the single mention of food.  
"Let's go," Bis said eagerly.

In the palace, Dastan was still a novelty. Sharaman's wives fussed over him, pulling his hair and wiping dirt from his face. Except one, who looked at him like a bug that had crawled out from under the carpet.

The guards, though they laughed at their new prince, let him and Bis through the gates. They didn't even stop to question why the little prince had been out so late, and how, in fact, he had managed to get out.

In the kitchens, Bis' eyes were as wide as great clay plates as he stared at all the food. He stuffed his face with as much bread as he could, a hunk of cheese, a slice of meat and some fruit that, although he'd never seen before, tasted heavenly. He finished it all off with a glass of watered wine which still made his head feel a little funny.

When they'd finished eating, Dastan wanted to show Bis all the rooms in the palace, including his room. They were walking down the great corridor, when around a corner, they practically bumped into King Sharaman and Nizam who were talking about whatever it is adults talk about. Bis made a little noise that sounded like a mouse that'd been stepped on.

"Dastan," Sharaman spoke, with an air of a parent that's caught their child making mischeif, "Who is this?"

"His name's Bis, sir," Dastan replied politely.

"It's nice to meet you Bis," the King replied, then he turned and looked very seriously at his new son.  
"Now Dastan, I know you think you're doing a favour, but we can't have you brining in every urchin you find."

"But Bis is my best friend!" the prince protested.

Sharaman looked at the two boys.  
"Alright, we'll make an exception for tonight, but just this once."

"Actually," Nizam interjected, a knowing look on his face, "I believe the stable boy took fever and died only a few days ago. I don't think they've found a replacement yet. Should I go and have a word with the Horse Master?"

Sharaman looked at Bis thoughtfully, with a corner of his mouth turned up in a smile.

"I think that would be a wonderful idea, Nizam."

The two boys looked at each other and beamed.


End file.
